


St. Raziel High School

by Freckles_and_glasses



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: "the mean teacher's ... my dad", Alec and Magnus are canon 5ever, Deceased professor hodge, F/M, High School AU, M/M, Professor Maryse, Professor Morgenstern, clary moves to school from being homeschooled by her mom/ex professor Jocelyn, no shadow hunting in this story, not THIS time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_and_glasses/pseuds/Freckles_and_glasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mortal Instruments High School AU. All the kids go to school with the parents as teachers. Professor Hodge was recently murdered and they're looking for another teacher and Professor Morgenstern suggests they try to get their old Professor Fairchild to come back and work there. With the exception of Professor Morgenstern keeping a close watch on his ex-wife. And that she bring their daughter, Clary. (The story isn't all about Clary by the way. Especially since the movie has Lily Colins as Clary. Like seriously! Nothing like the book! [no offence to those who actually like Lily Colins as Clary] The story is mainly about Malec. The Magnificent Magnus Bane and The Blue Eyed Beauty Alec Lightwood ^_^ and you know, the whole High school AU sounded cool so here it goes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

8:01AM, Monday, September 5th, The First Day of School.

At the Fray's: 

"But-" 

"No buts, Clary. Get up now, school starts in less than an hour and you can't even open your eyes!" Jocelyn exclaimed. She stared down at her daughter who was sprawled on her bed sleeping. 

"But you.... never cared about being late or going a week in ... or anything!" Clary mumbled against her pillow. 

"Because this isn't like your last school. This is St. Raziel's. The professors are strict and people are smart and the floor are clean and people are rude and the walls are a wonderful peach colour..." Jocelyn trailed off seeing as her daughter started staring.

"Uhm... Are you okay?" Clary asked. 

"Yes, sorry. St. Raziel's, just, I had old friends there and old enemies. I quit a while ago and tried to get away from them and ugh, I don't know why I'm so nervous, Clary. I know it's changed and all but still nervous." Jocelyn chuckled nervously before looking down at her daughter, who fell asleep again. She glared. 

The Lightwoods's:

"JACE!" Isabelle screamed in frustration as Jace took the last bathroom. They had 3 bathrooms. "UGHHHH!" 

Isabelle started walking away before she heard laughing from inside the bathroom. Her eyes went wide, "JACE YOU ASS!" 

"Hey! Watch you mouth Isabelle Lightwood!" Mayrse called from down stairs. Her husband was spreading cheese spread on a slice of bread. She rolled her eyes, there was a cafeteria at St. Raziel's but Robert always insisted on making them lunch. 

As Mayrse turned, her youngest son got rushing past to sit at the table and devour his breakfast. She gasped, "Max, no running please."

"Shahwy Mowm!" Max said with his mouth full of cereal. 

Mayrse realized something about Max, he was out of the bathroom. "Isabelle! Sweetie there's a bathroom open!" she yelled loudly, too early.

After she let the words leave, Robert was already running.

"Robert!" shouted Mayrse, "Isabelle has to get ready!"

"I've been waiting for this for half an hour Mayrse!"

"DAD!" Isabelle screamed as she heard him running.

St. Raziel's: 

"Goodmorning Saint Raziel's!" exclaimed a Seelie girl, "It is a beeeautiful monday morning and there is ten minutes to the bell so start making your way to your classes, hehe." 

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "Beeeeeautiful!" she mocked. 

Her brothers laughed before Max headed down the younger grades hallway. 

Down the hall, Jocelyn walked high and fair beside Clary. 

"What kind of a place is this?" Clary asked her mother as children with posters and signs and costumes and glitter walked by. 

"St. Raziel's is a place of fine arts, high spirits and most of the time equality. Raziel is an Angel of God and here we respect and worship him greatly. Just be nice Clary, have a great day." Jocelyn said stopping at a door, Clary's first class.


	2. Welcome to Saint Raziel's Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle meets Magnus Bane for the first time and Magnus sees her blue eyed brother. 
> 
> "He new?"   
> "Alec?"  
> "Hmm, Alec."   
> "Hey, calm down, that's my brother."   
> "Your brother, gosh, your genes are strong."   
> "Magnus."   
> "Sorry sorry! Anyway, I'm gunna throw a party for him."   
> "For Alec?"   
> "Mmhm."   
> "Why?"   
> "A Welcome to Saint Razzie's Party."   
> "Alec's been here since he was 4."   
> "Hm, fine. A Welcome into Magnus' arms Party"

Lunch: Day 3 

 

     "Is that Professor Fairchild?" Jace asked as Jocelyn walked through the cafeteria. 

     "Oh my Angel, it is!" Isabelle exclaimed admiring the Professor. 

     "Heard she came with her daughter." Alec said. 

     "Who? What?" Max questioned. 

 

 

Clary sat at a far table from everyone, but she wasn't alone. A cross from her sat her old friend Simon. They attended junior high together. Simon was at St. Raziel's because his mom dropped him off at the wrong school. 

     "I've never had better lunch food! What is this?" Simon asked with a mouth full of pasta. 

     "They're a wealthy school, they're also nice. So I wouldn't get my hopes up for some last weeks bean gruel. " Clary replied staring at the Lightwood's table. She caught her eye yesterday. 

     "Okay, so the students suck and the foods great. I just have to avoid people and I'm good for the year!" 

     Clary rolled her eyes, "The students do not suck." 

     "There's those Canid Jocks. Do you know Canid means dog? Their team is called the Lycanthropes! For god's sake, it means werewolf! They're probably on steroids!" Simon exclaimed, earning a few glares. 

     "I told you, you can't blasphemy! People here take it harshly." Clary hissed. 

     "Anyway, we can't forget the Seelie. The Queen Bee and her fake little honey bees that worship her. It's _scary_ , Clary. They're like robotic or something. Like aliens! They're always **happy** and **cheery** and worst of all, they're always _dancing_! And then they make _you_ dance! I got stuck in some sort of flashmob yesterday." Simon complained. 

     "How terrible. People being really happy. My gosh, call the cops." Clary said sarcastically, glaring at Simon. 

     "I'm telling you."

 

 

As everyone ate, Isabelle caught her eye on someone. The popular Magnus Bane. He was popular but he was also a Scene. 

S- Socially awkward

C- Cafeteria avoided 

E- Ecology against 

N- Non friendly 

E- Ego

Scene are like the outcasts. Because the are socially awkward, they avoid the cafeteria because theres too many people, they are against nature, they're not friendly And its all because of their egos. They have be like that. It's just how they were raised. 

Some children were raised happily, and cheery and confident. Seelie. Some were raised all about sports and running, and confidence. Canid. Some were raised in the worship and light of Saint Raziel. Those people are normal, because the headmasters considered it normal to worship Raziel. But the people who are loners and not that wanted and have other beliefs, those are Scenes. Not only because of the abbreviations but also because Scene are troublemakers, they, well, make scenes. 

But the thing with Magnus, his parents were Scene that went to St. Raziel's, so they raised him to be Scene. But he doesn't want to be Scene, hence why he wears such colourful clothes, and sparkles and glitter all over his body. Most people respect him because he's funny, smart, non scene-like at all, he helps out, he throws the most amazing parties ever. But also because of his rebellion. His want to not be scene. But some don't like him because he's still a Scene and that will never change. But there also is rumour that Magnus is homosexual. 

 

Isabelle stood up, almost immediately, Magnus Bane was amazing. They would be such good friends. Isabelle is also friend with every kind of clique here. All she needs is a good old Scene friend. 

She walked up to him, he noticed her a while ago and raised a fabulous glittering eye brow. 

He was leaned against the wall, she leaned on the wall beside him. Neither of them looked at eachother, pretending to keep a low profile of talking. 

     "Magnus Bane, sweetie." Magnus introduce. 

     "I know. Isabelle Lightwood." 

     "Daughter of Professors Mayrse and Robert Lightwood, impressive." 

     "What's a Scene like you doing in the Cafeteria?" Isabelle said trying not to sound mean or anything. 

    "First things first, darling. Know that: there are no _Scenes_ like  me. Second, you obviously know me, you already know I do whatever the, hell I want. The rules of Scene do not hold me down" Magnus said, pausing cautiously before he said the word Hell, looking around to see if want one was listening. 

     Isabelle chuckled, "Of course I do, wanna sit with me at that table?" She pointed to the table with her brothers. 

    "No, that's alri-" His gold eyes found black hair, and then blue eyes. "By Lilith, who the Raziel is that?" 

     Isabelle looked where Magnus was staring, her brothers. Specifically Alec. 

     "He new?

     "Alec?" Isabelle questioned. Alec had his head down quietly nibbling on his pasta. 

     "Hmm, _Alec_."

     "Hey, calm down, that's my brother."

     "Your brother, _gosh_ , your genes are strong." Magus said biting his lip.

    "Magnus." Isabelle warned playfully.

     "Sorry sorry! Anyway, I'm gunna throw a party for him."

     "For Alec?"

     "Mmhm."

     "Why?"

     "A Welcome to Saint Razzie's Party."

     "Alec's been here since he was 4."

     "Hm, fine. A Welcome into Magnus' arms Party" Magnus grinned looking at Isabelle, "It was nice to meet you Isabelle. See you around."

**Author's Note:**

> It will get better I promise!


End file.
